Las Puertas Del Infierno
by Jizuro Uchiha
Summary: Un sharingan, con el objetivo de unir a los 100 demonios, un romance y una guerra desconocida, ¿nuestros héroes podrán detener a Madara Uchiha a tiempo? El primer fic de muchos, pasen a leer NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Las Puertas Del Infierno**

**Prologo:**

**Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, yo conoisi a un gran hombre, al cual el odio lo consumió… Madara Uchiha, probablemente el ser mas poderoso que pudo haber existido, el primer poseedor de ****magenkyo eternal, pero… ese sharingan, solo Hashirama Senju supo la verdad sobre ese sharingan, toda la verdad se la llevo a la tumba.**

**¿y cual era la verdad?**

**La verdad era esta:**

**Madara Uchiha, poseía un nuevo tipo de sharingan, algo mas avanzado que el magenkyo eternal, un sharingan tan poderoso, que era capas de abrir las puertas del infierno, y liberar demonios incomparables, aun mas fuertes que los Bijuus, algo tan parecido y fuerte como la bestia de 10 colas.**

**Para los que no saben la historia aquí esta:**

**Hace muchos años, la Bestia de Diez colas vagaba por el mundo hasta que un dia, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, se enfrentó a él consiguiendo sellarlo en su cuerpo. Esto causó que el hombre se convirtiera en el primer y único jinchuuriki hasta el momento. Cuando el Rikodou estaba en su lecho de muerte, sabiendo que la bestia volvería a ser libre, utilizó todo su poder para separar el chakra de la gran bestia en nueve formas que llegarian a ser conocidas como las nueve Bestias con colas, mientras que el cuerpo del Diez colas fue sellado por medio del Chibaku Tensei y después fue enviado al cielo, tan lejos, que su poder no pudiera ser alcanzado, creando de esa manera la luna.**

**Algo con el poder de la bestia de 10 colas seria invencible, o al menos casi invencible, sin embargo, Madara, podía abrir una de estas puertas y liberar un demonio cada 2 meses, cuando liberaba un demonio, hablaba con un ser obscuro, el cual le dijo:**

**-Si logras liberar 100 de estos asquerosos demonios, podrás desatar la bestia inmortal de 100 cabezas, ni siquiera yo la eh visto, pero sé que existe.**

**A lo que yo se, Madara logro reunir 37 de estos demonios, los cuales ahora son montañas, estatuas o simplemente fueron tragados por la tierra, ya que Madara fue derrotado por Hashirama Senju.**

**Solo que ahora tengo una preocupación… eh estado escuchando rumores, rumores de que existe un jutsu llamado Edo Tensei, capas de revivir a los muertos, tengo el temor de que puedan resucitar a Madara, y desatar el poder del sharingan sobre Konoha…**

**Naruto:**

**Estos días… eh estado pensando mucho, en muchas cosas… pero creo que en lo que mas eh pensado, es en lo que me dijo, lo que me dijo aquella ves cuando luchábamos con Pain, ella me confeso su amor, lo confeso cuando sabia que podía morir, tuvo la valentía para decirlo, y no quedarse con su secreto, ella arriesgo su vida por salvarme, y aun cuando le dije que se fuera, ella se negó, porque siguió… porque siguió su camino ninja.**

**Hinata:**

**Y-yo yo se, hace tiempo que le dije que lo amaba, y pareció… recibir bien la noticia, realmente muy pocas cosas cambiaron entre los dos, la verdad… m-me alegro mucho poder habérselo dicho aquella ves, tal ves pude morir y no decírselo, pero algo, algo me decía en mi corazón que era el momento para decirlo. Tal vez… p-pueda invitarlo a comer, n-no… c-creo que seria m-mejor esperar un poco.**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Hola chicos, les diría que soy nuevo pero eso sería mentir xD Ya hacia historias antes, pero pues.. creo que decepcione a muchos, por lo cual me hice esta otra cuanta, espero que les haya gustado el prologo, pronto subiré el primer char, respondo preguntas y si tienen alguna pareja de Naruto o Bakugan o de cualquier otra cosa, tamien me encanta recibir sugerencia para todo, los atenderé con gusto. Porfas dejen su review tengan o no cuanta, para mi eso es importante.**

**Sin nada mas que decir pues me voy, ojala tengan un buen dia.**


	2. Una Misión

Las Puertas Del Infierno

Charapter 2

Una Misión…

Hola chicos, aquí va a comenzar mi fic, lo narrare como si yo fuera Naruto (Para que no se confundan) en fin aquí empiezo mi fic :D

* * *

Narutoo…- escuchaba la vos de Kuruma en mi cabeza

¿Eh?- dije algo confundido levantándome del agua

No me siento muy bien Naruto- me dijo Kuruma con una cara peor de lo normal

¿Que te pasa zorro?- dije algo extrañado ante el aspecto del Kyubi

Ayudameee!- grito el Kyubi con una voz muy desesperada...

Toc-toc-toc- sonaba mi puerta, vi el reloj y muy temprano

Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc- seguían tocando mi puerta, me levante de mi cama con una cara de zombie, me puse mis pantuflas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

Toc-toc-toc-toc- seguía tocando la puerta

Ya voy, un segundo!- grite para que dejaran de tocar

Abri la puerta y valla sorpresa que me lleve…

Kakashi-sensei! ¿pero qué está haciendo usted aquí?- le pregunte muy sorprendido, ya que hace tiempo que no lo veía

Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo… creo que vengo porque (lee un poco de su libro) porque Leidy Tsunade te necesita de inmediato- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza- pero al parecer no estás listo ¿verdad?

S-supongo que no- dije bajando la mirada un poco- pero espere un momento Kakashi-sensei, vuelvo en un minuto- dije apresurándome a buscar mis cosas- Kakashi-sensei!- grite para que me escuchara

Dime Naruto- me dijo mientras leía su libro

¿Para que me necesita la abuela Tsunade?- grite muy ansioso mientras me vestía

Bueno, como decirlo…-pauso un poco, lo cual me preocupo

Que pasa, hice algo malo?- dije algo preocupado mientras tomaba algo de dinero

Kakashi cerró su libro- te necesita para una misión- dijo en un tono serio

¿A si?¿Tenemos que cuidar a alguien? ¿Vamos a espiar a un enemigo? ¿Iremos tras Tobi? ¿Qué clasificación es esta misión?- dije aun mas ansioso mientras tomaba una mochila con todo mi equipo de batalla

Naruto, no lo sé, no sé nada de lo que quieres saber, lo único que se- se pauso otro poco- solo se, que es una misión de tipo S

¿S?- quede muy impactado con la noticia, ya que las misiones S son solo asignadas para los ninja más poderosos, incluso a los Kages, por eso me preocupe

Entiendo…-dijo nuevamente- en fin, no ágamos esperar a la abuela, vamos hacia allá- dije saliendo con una mochila y mi ropa de siempre

Muy bien- dijo Kakashi-sensei, mientras comenzó a saltar por los techos de la aldea

E-espéreme!-dije siguiéndolo un poco de lejos…

Tardamos un poco, pero al fin llegamos a la oficina de la abuela Tsunade

Al fin llegaron chicos, tardaron un poco- dijo la abuela, mientras nos daba la espalda con su silla

Disculpe la tardanza, sucedió que…-interrumpí a Kakashi-sensei

ABUELA TSUNADEEEE!- dije corriendo a su silla dándole muchas vueltas- cuanto tiempo abuela, se me mucho más vieja que antes…- le gritaba mientras detenía su silla

¡¿Que dijiste idiota?!- me dijo golpeándome en la cabeza furiosa al darse cuenta de lo que le dije- siéntate y escúchame con atención mocoso

Fui rápido a una silla al lado de Kakashi-sensei, el cual tenía una expresión de seriedad

Bien, Naruto este es el asunto- dijo la abuela Tsunade al ir hacia su ventana observando la aldea- supongo que Kakashi ya te hablo para que te necesito ¿verdad?- dijo viendo aun hacia la ventana

Si, así es- dije poniéndome algo serio

Bien, pues necesito que vayas a el templo de Hashirama Senju- dijo viéndome a los ojos

¿A-a el templo del primero?- dije algo nervioso, ya que el lugar eta muy retirado, es muy peligroso y está protegido por muchos de la familia Senju, los cuales son poderosos por naturaleza

Si, hemos recibido información que el primero escondió antes de morir, sabemos que es algo muy importante, así que como la quinta hokage te elijo a ti Naruto Uzumaki para ser el líder de esta misión-dijo apuntándome con su mano derecha mientras yo abría un poco los ojos- para esto necesito que elijas a un equipo capacitado para la misión

Muy bien-le dije a la abuela Tsunade muy emocionado

Y recuerda esto Naruto, necesito que los trigas vivos a todos, esta aldea no está de modo para tener pérdidas Jounin, así que tráelos a salvo

De acuerdo- dije algo serio

Tienes antes de que oscurezca para traer a tu equipo, puedes traerlos juntos por separado- dijo la abuela Tsunade

Excelente, juro traerlos a todos a salvo- le dije levantando mi puño- y para no tener que buscarlo, usted vendrá conmigo Kakashi-sensei será mi mano derecha

¿Y-yo?- dijo Kakashi desplomándose como un papel

Si Kakashi, usted debe ir, es de los mas fuertes y confiables que conozco en esta aldea

E-esta bien Naruto, iré hacia allá- dijo Kakashi algo serio, tal vez no quería ir

En fin, tengo que comenzar a buscar a mi equipo, nos vemos mas tarde abuela!- dije saliendo por una de las ventanas

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola chicos, perdón si el fic está siendo un poco corto, pero lo que pasa es que la inspiración se me va xD en fin, ojala les haya gustado, si quieren algún fic de alguna pareja de Naruto Bakugan o Death Note, díganmelo y con gusto la are, por favor dejen review! Se que ya lo dije pero nadie deja y eso me entristece mucho T_T en fin sin nada mas que decir me despido de ustedes…

BYE


End file.
